


Хуерга!

by Aurumtrio



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов, не вошедших в "Будни Дежурки" и "Семейку Эникс". Пейринги разнообразные и упоротые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Съемки

**Author's Note:**

> ФФ и Блич. Джен.

— Напомните мне, почему я согласился в этом участвовать? — Блич с отвращением взирает — по-другому ФФ не может это назвать — на широкую кровать, которую, кажется, можно использовать вместо аэродрома.  
— Потому что у тебя кончились деньги на сигареты, — фыркает притормозивший рядом Наруто, с трудом балансирующий кучей шуршащих и звенящих коробок. И тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, скрывается за шатающейся декорацией кухни. Что-то с грохотом падает, мимо пробегает встрепанный и раскрасневшийся Лавлесс, причитающий «Ах мои ушки, как я опаздываю!», из-под старого, пережившего еще Первую Холиварную войну, холодильника вытекает багровая лужица. Остро пахнет малиновым вареньем.  
ФФ вздыхает, в очередной раз обещая себе не поддаваться на уговоры младшего брата «немного развлечься». Развлечения КХ почему-то всегда выходят боком.  
— Так, все по местам, начинаем! — голос ФФБ, усиленный мегафоном, разносится по всему павильону. На секунду девятым валом обрушивается тишина, в которой отчетливо слышен хруст попкорна где-то за ширмой, а затем броуновское движение по съемочной площадке возобновляется, приобретая все более упорядоченный характер.  
Блич бросает окурок в урну:  
— Ну что, пошли? Акт третий, сцена вторая. Все те же упоротые лица.  
ФФ тихо смеется, устраиваясь на кровати поверх отвратительно зеленого пледа. Будь это его квартира, незадачливый дизайнер интерьеров уже летел бы с пятидесятого этажа. Но приходится терпеть — карточный долг в семье был святым испокон веков.  
— Серия вторая, сцена пятая, дубль первый! — стучит хлопушкой Сайкопасс.  
Блич, явно сдерживающий хохот, лениво тянет:  
— Дорогой, тебе не кажется, что наш сын попал в плохую компанию?  
— По-моему, он ее и основал, — отвечает ФФ, преувеличенно внимательно разглядывая высокий потолок.  
— Стоп, снято! — кричит ФФБ. ФФ облегченно вздыхает и берет с тумбочку пачку и зажигалку. Блич, не глядя, протягивает руку за сигаретой.  
За пределами освещенной софитами площадки РФ ржет, показывая им большой палец.  
Начинается десятый день съемок первого мультифандомного ситкома «Дети и другие животные».


	2. Покер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке "СЭ и Блич, проверка на прочность".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь "покер" - не название игры, а высшая комбинация в ней.

В комнате жарко и накурено. Дым висит в воздухе густой взвесью, обвивает стаканы с недопитым виски, тусклую лампу над столом и руки игроков.  
СЭ неторопливо отпивает из своего стакана и смотрит на Блича, выискивая в его лице хоть намек на слабость и блеф. Блич безмятежен, закуривая очередную сигарету.  
Идет последний круг, за столом осталось лишь двое, все остальные столпились за их спинами, взволнованно обмениваясь мнениями по поводу партии.  
СЭ дергает уголком рта, обозначая улыбку, и сдвигает все свои фишки к центру обитого зеленым сукном стола.  
— Ва-банк.  
Кто-то за его спиной удивленно и восхищенно присвистывает; СЭ не оборачивается.  
Блич перекатывает сигарету во рту, прикусывая фильтр, и роняет:  
— Поддерживаю.  
Неаккуратная горка его фишек накрывает ровные столбики ставки СЭ.  
— Да открывайтесь же уже! — не выдерживает РФ, выбывший из игры еще на первом круге, и теперь азартно наблюдающий.  
СЭ переворачивает свои карты:  
— Стрит-флэш.  
Крестовые король и валет обнимают такую же даму, а десятка щерится диким оскалом.  
Блич тушит сигарету в переполненной за вечер пепельнице и открывает по одной. Четыре туза, кажется, даже улыбаются одинаково.  
— Каре! — восклицает АС, сияя улыбкой. — Кажется, тебе не повезло, дружок, — он доверительно наклоняется к Бличу. Тот же молча переворачивает последнюю карту, не отрывая темного взгляда от лица СЭ.  
Джокер хитро подмигивает со стола.  
Покер*.  
СЭ наклоняет голову, признавая проигрыш. Признаков слабости не обнаружено, противник его достоин.


	3. Случайная встреча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блич/ФФ, встреча в редакции "Еженедельного порока". С однострочников.

ФФ потом долго пытается понять, за каким чертом его понесло в редакцию «Еженедельного порока» именно в тот злополучный и счастливый вечер, но так и не находит ответа. А тогда все получается просто, даже слишком, и до смешного похоже на нелепую случайность — он входит в комнату, Блич выходит.  
Они застывают на пороге, не отрывая взглядов друг от друга, между ними — сорок сантиметров искрящегося напряжением воздуха, у Блича привычно тлеет в уголке губ сигарета, и ФФ кроет, будто внутри него щелкнули выключателем.  
Они не виделись уже два месяца и восемнадцать дней, бесконечное количество часов и минут, и ФФ устал ждать, пока зазвонит телефон.  
— Здесь никого нет, — говорит Блич, туша брошенную на подпаленный в нескольких местах линолеум сигарету носком кроссовка, и ФФ с трудом вспоминает, где они находятся. Это не так уж важно, в конце концов, когда Блич здесь, рядом, и ФФ может его получить, стоит только протянуть руку и взять.  
— Хо-ро-шо, — отвечает ФФ, с трудом проталкивая каждый слог через пересохшее горло. Блич улыбается—скалится, обнажая клыки; ФФ протягивает руку и — берет.  
Жадно, торопливо, как умирающий от жажды пьет долгожданную воду, он целует Блича, сталкивается с ним зубами, проталкивает язык глубже в тонкий и насмешливый рот, кусает, берет свое. Губы моментально начинают саднить, где-то позади глухо хлопает дверь, а ФФ уже падает на диван, слишком короткий для них обоих, и тянет Блича за собой. Поцелуев вдруг становится слишком мало, времени — еще меньше, в каждую минуту сюда может кто-то зайти, и ФФ торопливо дергает молнию на джинсах Блича.  
Они ничего, как и всегда, не говорят, ФФ обхватывает ладонью обжигающего горячий член Блича, и давит в горле глухой стон, когда Блич зеркально, почти синхронно — разница лишь в две бесконечно длинные секунды — повторяет его движение. ФФ охренительно жарко и хорошо, он слизывает кровь с прокушенной губы Блича, подается бедрами навстречу его руке и сам сильнее сжимает пальцы. Этого тоже слишком мало, он хочет большего и теперь уверен, что получит. Обязательно и скоро. Потому что в почти черных глазах Блича — отголосок неудовлетворенного желания, как и у него самого. Потому что иногда это нужно им обоим — случайные взгляды, горькие поцелуи с привкусом табака и секс без права чего-то требовать.  
ФФ кончает, оставляя тпечаток зубов на шее Блича и крепче прижимает к себе его вздрагивающее от оргазма тело. Тридцать секунд передышки, прежде чем Блич встанет и потянется за салфетками на столе. Так много, так мало.


	4. Одиночество в зеркале

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ДА/Лавлесс, одиночество. А+. С однострочников.

Мелкого ушастого пацаненка ДА замечает не сразу. Наверно, тот несколько недель следит за ним, прежде чем ДА прижимает его к стене туалета в каком-то баре — он не запоминает названий мест, в которые приходит напиваться.  
— Какого хрена,мелочь? — рычит ДА, вжимая локоть в тонкое горло. Нелепые, до дрожи бесящие его уши вздрагивают, но в лиловых глазах нет страха. Но и вызова, как у РФ, проклятого рыжего ублюдка, нет тоже. В облике пацана ничего не напоминает РФ, и от этого ДА злится еще больше. Бьет кулаком в стену рядом с головой пацана — тот на секунду прикрывает глаза — и, будто выдохшись, устало повторяет:  
— Какого хрена?  
— Тебе тоже не к кому пойти, да? — мягко улыбается мелкий, прохладными пальцами убирая руку ДА со своего горла. Тот вяло думает, что надо бы выбить из пацана слишком умные мозги, но, почему-то, желания нет.  
— Да что ты понимаешь… — он отворачивается к зеркалу. Отражение смотрит на него пустым взглядом запавших, подчеркнутых синим глаз.  
— Я? Я понимаю слишком много, — в смехе за спиной — слишком много горечи, чтобы она могла быть наигранной, и ДА вскидывает голову, пытливо вглядываясь в чужое лицо в зеркале. В глазах пацана — отражение его собственного глухого одиночества и всплеск чужих, солнечно-ярких волос. Может, они и правда похожи.  
— Меня Лавлесс зовут, — улыбается мелкий.  
ДА оборачивается, окидывая его тяжелым взглядом, и с усмешкой интересуется:  
— Пиво будешь?  
— Буду, — кивает Лавлесс. И на секунду касается руки ДА своей.  
Одиночество, скаля хищные зубы, исчезает в темноте зеркала. ДА не оглядывается.


End file.
